


Alea

by justanotherStonyfan



Series: Honey Honey [15]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherStonyfan/pseuds/justanotherStonyfan
Summary: James has heard of sex games like these – one has body parts and the other has actions, except they're usually the regular dice. And the ones he's seen are pink and fluffy. And there's usually only two.





	Alea

James goes up to Steve’s apartment expecting things to be enjoyable and intense, because time spent with Steve is always enjoyable and intense. But, after dinner, when they’ve finished eating and showered and decided that they’re going to have a very nice, very focused evening in, Steve asks James to wait on the couch for two minutes while he goes to fetch something.

When he comes back, he sits down next to James and, with the soft sounds of clicking plastic, opens his palm.

“I have these,” he says, and he's produced....a handful of dice? 

James has heard of sex games like these – one has body parts and the other has actions, except they're usually the regular dice. And the ones he's seen are pink and fluffy. And there's usually only two.

“Go ahead,” Steve says, holding them out, obviously fully aware of James' confusion. “Take a look, they're new.”

James looks at Steve, cocks his head but takes them, and examines them too. He's seen dice like this because his sister plays dungeons and dragons with her friends, but he's never seen ones marked like this. These are different colors, engraved and enamelled, and James blushes to think about who did the work on them.

There are seven of them. Three regular(ish)-looking cubes, one that looks like a mini pyramid, two that look sort of like diamonds and one that's a ball of little facets.

But they're all covered in letters or words that don't make sense, or just colors.

“Uh?” he says, and Steve smiles. 

“Initials,” he says. “And some words that won't mean anything out of context. So you can take them with you if you want and you don't have to worry about someone finding them.”

“These are sex dice,” James says. “So these stand for sex things?”

“That's right,” Steve says. 

James turns them over in his hands. They have nice weight to them. 

“Who made them?” James asks.

“I bought the blanks,” Steve answers, “and then engraved them.”

James feels his eyebrows go up, but he nods as he turns them over in his palm. That makes sense, of course – Steve is meticulous, very private, and also an artist.

James clears his throat.

“How do they work?” he says, and Steve gestures to the table.

“Put them down and I'll show you,” he says, and James does.

He puts his hands on his knees, too, because he gets the feeling he's going to want them somewhere else very soon, and he's not sure about his self restraint.

“Here's how it works,” Steve says. “We roll to find out what to do, how ‘bout that?”

James bites his lip.

“Look,” Steve says. “You start with this one.”

He picks up one of three normal cube-shaped dice. It's wooden, has six sides, and reads _Pair, Dark, Full, Tie, Sound, Quiet._

“This is the Additions die,” Steve says. “If you use it, roll a normal one to figure out how many Additions you're playing with, and then pick them by rolling. Pair is nipple clamps, Dark is a blindfold, Full is a plug, Tie is restraints, Sound is a sound, and Quiet is for earplugs.”

James nods, and Steve puts it down.

He picks up the little black pyramid one, which is four-sided and reads _B, A, N, D_ , and says, “This is where's gonna get it. Balls, ass, nipples, dick.” 

James nearly chokes, and Steve smirks.

“Then you use the Action die,” he continues, picking up the next cube – this one is red and also covered in initials, and James sees C, V, L and thinks numerals before he spots St, Sp and B. “Clamp, Vibe, Lick, Stroke, Spank, Bite,” Steve clarifies. “Not all actions apply to all locations but you get the gist.”

James is absolutely going to come without any contact if Steve keeps springing words like that on him. He closes his eyes for a moment as the blood rises to his face.

“The aqua ones are the Time die,” he says, picking up one of two diamond-shaped aqua colored dice, which reads double zero, ten, twenty, thirty all the way up to ninety, “which is anywhere from ten to a hundred seconds, and the Repetition die,” he continues, picking up the other, which reads one-to-ten, “for how many times.”

“Steve...” James says. “How long did this take you?”

“Two post-its and five minutes,” Steve answers. “Conceptually anyway. Any questions?”

“So…” James says. “So you find out what additions, then find out what you’re doing where, how many times, and for how long?”

“Yep,” Steve answers.

“How do we know when to stop?” James says, and Steve smiles.

“Good question. This one is anything with a yes or no answer,” he says, and he points to the multi-faceted red and blue one with the one gold section, and then to the six-sided one. “Red is reward. So, if you want to come, ‘yes you can come’ would be a red. There are four out of twenty red sides. You could use it to make decisions, too.”

“Are you serious?” James says.

“If you feel like being a little less intense, I've got a six with equal odds,” Steve answers, “and a backwards three-quarter one, too, but there's no gold face on those.”

James shakes his head, stares at the dice.

“What's the gold face?”

“Player's choice,” Steve says.

James takes a long breath in through his nose and lets it out through pursed lips.

“I,” he says, and then he's not sure what else to say. “What if I change my mind half way through?”

“Same as always, sweetheart, you say Eggs Benedict and we stop,” Steve answers.

James nods, rubs his hand over his mouth.

“And we play with all of them?”

“We don't have to,” Steve says, “but we can. We could just use the black one and you could tell me what you want me to do. Or you could put them back in their little bag and forget about them.”

James chews the inside of his cheek, and then he laughs,

“Oh my God, but it's so,” he says, and then he covers his face, can feel himself blushing.

“Look,” Steve says, and he picks up the one-to-six. “For example.”

He rolls a two.

“Two additions,” he says, and picks up the Addition die, rolls. “Ha, okay, nipple clamps and...restraints. Sure.”

He picks up the little pyramid and tips it out of his palm, and it skitters across the table and lands in front of James.

“Dick,” he says. 

Steve's mouth quirks up at one side. He rolls the cube.

“Vibe,” he answers.

“Okay,” James says. “So then the....aqua one, the one with seconds?”

“Yep,” Steve nods, and James picks it up, rolls. “Fifty. Roll the one-to-ten again.”

James gets a nine.

Steve scrapes his teeth over his lower lip.

“So nipple clamps and restraints to start, nine fifty-second bursts of a vibe on the dick. Roll the twenty, see if we're getting a second run.”

It lands on a blue.

“So that's a no,” Steve says. “Come during?” 

He rolls the twenty again.

“No,” he says when it lands on a blue. “So, what do you think, kid? Punishment for coming?”

James shakes his head. “Spanking?”

Steve smiles. “How about red for spanking, blue to start over?”

James' mouth drops open.

“Hypothetically,” Steve says, leaning back a little. “Obviously.”

“Obviously,” James says, and he rolls the twenty.

He gets a red. Immediately, he picks up the Repetition die, rolls, gets a seven.

“So nipple clamps and restraints, nine fifty-second bursts of a vibe to the dick without coming, or else you get seven spanks.”

“All right,” Steve says, and James realizes that Steve isn't looking at the dice any more. “If you want,” he says, “if you _want_ , we can make a wager on the twenty. Red I play, blue you play.”

The hair rises on the back of James' neck, and he looks down at the twenty.

“You're on,” he says, darts forward and kisses Steve before he rolls, and honestly isn't sure where he wants it to come to rest until it clatters to a stop in the middle of the coffee table.

On _gold_.

James feels himself smile, feels his dick fill a little more in his pants.

“Player's choice,” he says, and looks at Steve. “Get undressed.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday today and I'm not getting much writing done because of illness in the family, so have this tiny little bit that literally fits nowhere else. I couldn't even shoehorn it into the last one about handmade stuff, and that's really where it ought to have gone. So a very merry un-birthday to everyone whose birthday it isn't, and happy birthday any birthday buddies sharing today :)
> 
> Here is [a link to a timeline](https://66.media.tumblr.com/aac4be76b217f7b6ea54592e0a76d168/tumblr_inline_pg5mcewTA21rckout_500.png) if you'd like to know the dates of the occurrences in this fic up to part 10.


End file.
